


A choice with regrets

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Abandonment, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin abandonne son fils ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A choice with regrets

Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'un homme habillé de la tenue des explorateurs, vagabonda à travers les rues de Stohess. Il serra contre son torse un nourrisson emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de vêtements, comme pour le protéger des températures hivernales. Tout comme son père, il avait hérité d'une chevelure blonde et des yeux d'un bleu à faire jalouser le ciel.  
Erwin passait par des ruelles qui peu fréquentées, afin de ne pas être repéré par les civils qui se poseraient des questions et créeraient un énième scandale sur cette branche de l'armée peu appréciée. Quand il arriva devant une maison qu'il pensait adéquat pour son fils, il installa ce dernier dans un petit panier en osier et le couvrit de sa cape verte, pour s'assurer qu'il n'attraperait pas froid.

-Pardonne-moi.

Il déposa le petit paquet devant la porte, avant de partir rapidement afin de ne pas être vu par autrui.  
Et malgré la pénombre, la lune éclaira le visage du commandant, dévoilant au monde des larmes de tristesse, de honte et de culpabilité.


End file.
